<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Becoming Us by Ill_Ratte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536077">On Becoming Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte'>Ill_Ratte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta OMC, Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Gavin, Omegaverse, Past Kidnapping, Trans Gavin Reed, a touch of stockholm syndrome, mentioned relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped and (almost) sold, and escaping from his kidnappers with an unlikely ally, Gavin is faced with a choice. Accept the life he's been handed with his ex-kidnapper, or go back to his old life with Nines. An old life of hiding his true dynamic, spent in nothing more than a gilded cage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed &amp; Original Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Becoming Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK SO- this OC belongs to me and Squareclair, and he's going to hopefully be part of a larger story (about Gavin being kidnapped), but Im super impatient and I just wanted to write soft father and son fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain thundered against the window in a staccato beat, and Gavin shivered and pulled the blanket closer. It was days like this that he didn’t miss his old life quite so bad; back then, he would have been boots against the ground, trudging through the rain that quickly turned to sleet as he sussed out the trail of whatever serial killer was currently stalking the streets of Detroit.  </p><p>Now, all Gavin had to do was pull the blinds closed over the window, and barely give it a second thought. He could still hear it, of course, but now it was nothing more than a steady, rhythmic background noise, like when Beck put on music for him to fall asleep to. </p><p>Gavin hurried back into the kitchen, poking over what he had left in the stove. It wasn’t much, considering Gavin’s sub-par culinary skills, even considering the extensive training his Mother had given him, since it was only “proper” for an Omega “female” to know how to provide for his mate, but he was still proud of it. He had breaded and seasoned the chicken all by himself, so it didn’t matter that the marinara came from a jar and he had used pre-shredded cheese to top it. And the pasta, too, but only bougie assholes had a pasta maker. </p><p>Usually, Beck was in charge of cooking. Gavin figured he took pride in it, both as the breadwinner and the provider for their little family (Which was really just Gavin, Beck, and the little blue tabby that they had adopted together at Gavin’s insistence). He was even good at it, in the realm of Dad dishes that were mostly meat and skimping on the vegetables. But tonight, Gavin wanted to make something special. </p><p>It was their anniversary. Not a mating anniversary, one of the ones usually celebrated with flowers and chocolate and a night spent with their mate. But a different kind. Like Gavin’s first shot of testosterone, or when Gavin had first joined the force. It was a becoming anniversary. </p><p>Gavin wasn’t even sure that Beck remembered it. They had been too wrapped up in escaping, after all. Slipping out in the dark of night, when none of Beck’s associates could catch them. Out of all the nights that Gavin had been alive, that had been both the best and the worst. It was also the start of his new life. Here, far away from Detroit, and far away from where he had been held captive. He was safe here, all because of Beck. </p><p>Far away from Detroit, but not so far, anymore. That morning, he had gotten a letter. He supposed it was because after Beck had trashed his phone, when he had first taken him, so there was no way that Nines would have been able to leave him a text. </p><p>Gavin had tried to ignore it. It was a simple letter, tucked into a nondescript envelope and labeled like a bill, one of the ones that Gavin dealt with by himself since Beck wasn’t the best with numbers. Gavin knew it had been on purpose, even if he didn’t know how Nines had known. But as the day progressed, it weighed down like a hot stone against his side, instead of a rectangular slip of paper. </p><p>It was only after he was sure that Beck had left, hours passing between when Gavin heard the front door clatter closed and Gavin slipped onto the claustrophobic chintz couch, that Gavin could bear to open the letter. </p><p>“Dear Gavin Reed, after a long search, your new place of residence has come to my attention. You don’t seem to be living alone. Your current housemate, Beckett Collins, is a wanted person, which you may or may not be aware of.” Gavin’s heart had sunk as his eyes raked down the page. “I know this isn’t a secure form of communication. The other officers have already given up on you, and you have been currently declared missing in action. But I haven’t. I can only hope that you haven’t given up, either. If you leave this letter out on your balcony tonight, I will remove you from your current location.” Gavin flinched at that. Beck had given him the one bedroom in the apartment, opting to sleep on the couch. It was disconnected enough that if Gavin was quiet, Beck wouldn’t hear almost anything from him, even with him being a light sleeper. “I care about you, Gavin. I hope you make the right choice. The choice to come home.” </p><p>Gavin had been unable to focus on anything else beyond that. Something dark roiled in his stomach for the better half of the day. It had been only an hour ago that he could even get back to focusing on dinner. And while it was a welcome distraction, Gavin couldn’t beat the thoughts back from his mind. </p><p>Gavin had just set dinner on the table when the tell-tale creak of the door echoed from the hallway. Blueberry’s inquisitive “mraAW?” followed after. </p><p>“Hey!” Gavin called, balancing the plate of chicken on his arm as he guided it to the table. Luckily he had thought to set up the candles first, just little tealights of white and blue, kept for when the power went out. They worked in a pinch, and it wasn’t like Gavin could just go out to the store and get some new ones. Not yet, at least. </p><p>That was the worst part about living there. Well, the worst part was the “there”, so to speak. The apartment had a leak in the bathroom, and a draft in the living room that the landlord had never gotten around to fixing in the year that they had lived there. It wouldn’t have been all that bad, if Gavin had been able to go out. But Beck had told him in no uncertain terms that they had to lay low. Even after the year had passed, people were still on the lookout for Gavin Reed. An officer going missing wasn’t something to be taken lightly, especially an Omega Officer to boot. And Beck’s former associates weren’t happy about Beck and Gavin escaping their clutches. Beck only went out for work and to get them food once a week at the local grocery store, and he made sure to deal with the landlord and their rent payments himself, in cash and a good week before the payments were due. </p><p>It had started to get lonely there. Not that Gavin wanted Beck to know. A flash of a thought hit Gavin, so quick he almost didn’t have time to stuff it back into the locked box he kept stored at the back of his mind. That in just one night, everything could change. He could feel the wind on his face again, the stink of alcohol in a sleazy bar, the way fresh ice cream tasted on his tongue, when it was almost midnight and he didn’t have one singular fuck to give. How little things felt, like buying his own groceries and driving on his motorcycle and standing in line for coffee. He could have it back. Or could he? He reminded himself harshly. Nines knew he was an Omega now, they all would know. They had to know he was an Omega. He couldn’t imagine going back to a cage willingly. Even if a small part of him held onto hope. Onto the fact that Nines hadn’t mentioned anything about knowing. </p><p>“Kid.” Beck nodded at him as he entered the room. Gavin hadn’t switched the lights off yet, so he could still see the bags under the Beta’s eyes. They looked deeper than before, and Gavin winced. Beck hadn’t taken particularly well to his new job, not that he liked to let Gavin know that. </p><p>“You do know I'm 36.” Gavin slid the plate onto the center of the table, right next to were the pasta rested. His hand hit one of the wine glasses on the way in, and it clinked and sloshed just as if to confirm his statement. </p><p>Beck only smirked, patting him on the back as he passed by. “That doesn’t change anything, now does it, Omega?”</p><p>Gavin rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Mouth off again, old man, and I won’t give you dinner.”</p><p>As if he was seeing it for the first time, Beck’s eyes twigged on the food. “You made all that?” He whistled. </p><p>“And it won’t be yours, unless you’re nice to me.” </p><p>Beck pouted. “That’s not very nice, Gavin. Didn’t I teach you any manners?”</p><p>“You taught me plenty. Now sit down.” Gavin made a grand gesture at the seat opposite from Gavin’s own. </p><p>“What is all this about, anyways?” Beck asked as he piled chicken parmesan onto his plate. </p><p>Gavin folded his fingers together, sweeping his own plate with his eyes. It all felt so silly now, in the moment, and he almost didn’t want to say it. He hadn’t even turned off the overhead light, and now the candles flickered aimlessly against scorching white. “It’s… for our anniversary. Not like, in that way…” Gavin sputtered. His eyes flicked up to regard Beck’s face. To his relief, the Beta had on a soft smile. Kind of like the one he had had when he had first said Gavin’s name. </p><p>“The night we got out.” Beck finished. His hand reached out and clasped one of Gavin’s hands, holding it in his own and stroking the back of it. “I did remember. I… I got something for you.” </p><p>Gavin perked up. “Really?” His voice hit a high octave, and he coughed and tried again. “What is it?” He tried not to let the utter excitement leak into his voice. </p><p>Beck still smirked. He would have called him a jitterbug, too, if his lips hadn’t been too busy smiling. “I left it in my coat pocket. Why don’t I get it for you?”</p><p>Gavin nodded seriously, trying to hide the way his feet wiggled. </p><p>Beck ruffled his hair as he got up and left for the closet. </p><p>Gavin tried to wait patiently, shoveling another bite of food into his mouth. It was still hot, but not enough that it burned. He had done a good enough job, and he was glad. He could almost forget about the letter, at least for now. It didn’t weigh quite as heavily on his shoulders. </p><p>Gavin’s fingers tapped against the table in time with the rain. It was a little cold in the house, he realized, and there would be a mountain of dishes to do after dinner. </p><p>Beck came back into view with something tucked under his arm. “Easy there, kiddo.” He let the package flop in Gavin’s outstretched hands. </p><p>Gavin wasted no time in opening it, nails scrabbling on the wrapping. It came apart far messier and yet far easier than the letter from earlier, clean lines replaced by jagged pieces of kitschy wrapping paper. A billion thoughts raced through his head, on what it could be, that Beck had remembered, about what Gavin even wanted it to be. </p><p>When the package fell open in his lap, Gavin let out a soft little cry that totally wasn’t a squeak. In the package, wrapped with now torn up blue wrapping paper, were two little things. Two little slips of paper that meant the world to Gavin. </p><p>One was a passport, with an ID tucked inside of it. Gavin Brunelli, Male, Beta, plus his height and weight and a picture of him not quite smiling at the camera. He remembered that picture; Beck had tried to catch him off guard with his camera. Gavin had pretended he had snuck up on him successfully. The other was a letter, folded over and signed “Dad” on the back. </p><p>“Shit.” Gavin mumbled. </p><p>Beck raised an eyebrow. He looked expectant. Gavin couldn’t meet it, not yet. He was too overwhelmed. Instead, he went for humor. “Brunelli? That's a far cry from ‘Reed’.”</p><p>Beck laughed. “You’re Italian, right? Like, part Italian. We’re going to Italy, you’ll fit right in.”</p><p>“I am a quarter italian, on my mother’s side. Displayed by my stellar cooking expertise. And I will NOT fit right in.” Gavin laughed. “I don’t even know any Italian….” His voice trailed off. “You weren’t banking on me knowing any Italian, were you?”</p><p>“No, I have that covered. It was part of my job. Y’know, scouting ‘foreign talent’.”</p><p>Gavin flinched at the mention and tried to hide it. Beck still saw, judging from the way his grip on Gavin tightened. “Well I’m sure you’ll get along fine there, then. Maybe even meet some lovely Omega.”</p><p>“There are plenty to meet, especially on those nude beaches.” Beck grinned. </p><p>Gavin grimaced. “Don’t make me think about that. Isn’t that France, anyway?” His nails traced over the seal on the letter before tearing it open. </p><p>“Tomato, toe-mah-toe. They’re next door, anyways?” Beck trailed off. </p><p>The letter was short, and to the point, in the completely Beck way that the beta spoke. It said that Beck was proud of him for “sticking it out” for so long, and that he was sorry, for both everything that had happened to Gavin, and for everything he had put him through in the last year since they had left. </p><p>“I love you, Dad”. Read the last line. Gavin sniffed. He hadn’t realized there was a sheen of tears in his eyes until they splotched the page.</p><p>When Gavin looked up, Beck said nothing. He just had that same little smile on his face. “What?” Gavin grunted. He turned the crack in his voice into a jagged cough without looking back up at Beck. </p><p>“We’ll leave tomorrow night, if you think you can be packed by then. I already packed my things, but.. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew that it was for certain. And don’t worry about Blueberry; we’ll have him sent over separately, and an old buddy of mine can look after him until we pick him up.”</p><p>It took a moment for it to hit. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. He didn’t have to go with Nines. He didn’t have to go back to Detroit, to the precarious perch of his old life, just waiting for things to shatter. He could start over. With Beck. With his Dad. “Thank you. Thank you Dad.” Gavin hiccuped before he could sob. He hadn’t realized that Beck had stood up, until his face was squarely pressed into the man’s chest. </p><p>“Hey there princess, don’t cry. It’s almost over, alright? We’re going to get out of here, and leave all of this behind.” His hands brushed up and down Gavin’s back like Gavin was a little kid that had just awoken from a nightmare. </p><p>“It’s not that!” Gavin sniffed between sobs.</p><p>Beck blinked. He looked lost, in the way that Gavin’s other Dad had always looked when he had caught Gavin crying. Though this time, Beck seemed warmer, even if he was a touch more clueless. </p><p>So Gavin laughed. A short, hiccuping laugh, that was maybe a little painful as it came out of him but was altogether worth it. </p><p>Beck blinked again, looking more confused than before. </p><p>“I’m happy, you idiot. I’m so fucking happy.” </p><p>Beck stared at his face again. He frowned for a moment, and then smiled. And he hugged Gavin to his chest. </p><p>That night, Gavin sat on the balcony of his room, staring out at the stars. He had only one chance to get this right. When he was finally done with the note, he tacked it to the wall where he was sure Nines would see it and slipped back inside. “Meet me in Italy.” Said the note. Gavin could only hope that he would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>